A Clown in Hearts
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: A series of  one shot stories that are all unrelated but all GamzeeXJade pairings.


Gamzee saw Jade for the first time when he was 14 in human years. He wouldn't see her again until he was 18 human years..four years later...but he remembered that brief meeting four years ago. Her hair had been long and she smiled when she talked. He thought she was nice since she didn't get irritated by him as much thanks to his constant cursing and frequent Faygo and sopor slime pie references. She laughed good naturedly whenever he would say Honk or squeeze one of the horns to get the same sound. Of the humans, he liked her most.

He was confused. Unaware exactly what type of troll romance he fell under when it came to Jade. Could it be diamonds? No..he had Karkat for that. Then, was it clubs? No..he wasn't mediating nor being mediated when it came to Jade...Spades? Never. He didn't really know if he was ever in Spades with anyone. Then, hearts? It was possible. But then, how do you go about wooing a human girl? Besides, she'd be older now..more mature.

The young clown troll was mistaken. Taller, older looking, but still laughing good naturedly. That's the kind of Jade he saw when he saw her again..but Dave had his arm around her. It would make sense the Strider would get the best girl. After all, he was the cool guy. It didn't make Gamzee any less jealous but he wouldn't steal a bro's girl. That just wasn't cool.

It's not that he didn't want her. He dreamt of doing things with her that would make him blush the darkest violet he could. The things that humans did to show affection. How would that work with her? Humans didn't fill buckets to help produce offspring..would he be able to give her that? A child? He knew she wanted one. She'd make a great mother...he knew she would. He imagined himself the proud father of a tiny humanish child with horns standing next to it as it was held by Jade. He hoped it would be a girl if he ever got the chance to try such a thing with Jade.

He was 21 in human years now..he would live a long time thanks to his blood-color. He ran into Jade on one of the trips to Earth that he and the other trolls mandatorily went on. He supposed it was part of Karkat's plan to TAKE OVER THE IDIOTIC WORLD since it did technically belong to them in the first place. He supposed that meant, in a sense, that Jade belonged to them. He'd of gave the whole world back if he could have to just himself instead.

He got his chance. She was alone..crying...he was alone...looking for her. Dave broke her heart..there was someone else for him. Gamzee wiped away a stray tear...strangely clear though it was, and whispered a small "honk" to hear even just a small chuckle. She laughed softly under her tears and he wiped the rest dry. He shouldn't be happy..but he was...Jade could be his.

He kissed her as she cried. He waited. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage. She kissed back. Her tongue parted his lips and he could feel the little squishy pinkness of it grazing across his teeth. He blushed a deep violet and held her close. He didn't care why she suddenly chose him. Just that she chose him. He wouldn't let her go ever.

He walked her to her apartment. She'd been staying there for a while. He walked her inside. He made short work of anything that would get in his way of claiming her...making her his..He kissed her..hard..as she lay under him naked only for him. Obviously a virgin. But then, in the style of human romance, he supposed he was too. He rubbed his bone bulge against her.. his bulge was what humans called a member on those videos he watched about human mating. He would make sure she liked it. A soft nervous sigh escaped her lips but he kissed it away and suddenly he could feel the inside of her for the first time as he slipped it in. He knew not to move for a moment. He kissed her tears as they fell from the pain of taking him in. His bulge was rather large so it took a few more minutes before she kissed him.

Then he knew to continue and he did. He made love to her. At first, he was slow. He didn't want to hurt her. but, as the evening progressed, so did his speed. The faster he went, the deeper he went until he could feel something inside of her. It made her squeal in pleasure and he continued to aim for this spot that allowed him to hear her heavenly screams of joy.

Suddenly, he felt as though he were going to need a bucket. Wait, no, humans didn't use buckets. Normally, they wore protection from having grubs, or children..whichever, or pulled out of their partners. He didn't want to do either. He wanted to give her a child he could father. He knew Jade could see it in his eyes. He gently and silently waited for her to nod or to sway her head. She nodded and he smiled. Before long, he could feel a warmth inside of him spilling across his bulge. It felt sticky and it was a whitish-clear color. It was evidence Jade had came on him. That sent him over the edge and he returned it ten-fold as he came into Jade for the first time; pumping every last bit of purple cum he could into her and making sure what was left coated her woman-hood as proof that night he had claimed her.

He smiled and spread her legs wider before licking away his proof from between her legs. she made silent sounds of pleasure as his grey tongue danced around her sensitive area. He wasn't sure if the mating would result in offspring. He hoped it did...but he would continue until she was with child.

* * *

><p><strong>Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.<strong>

**First attempt at mature troll fluff here. Please be nice. ^^;**


End file.
